


Deja Vu

by babyv_2112



Category: Amar a Muerte (TV), Juliantina - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 14:56:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18054677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyv_2112/pseuds/babyv_2112
Summary: Maybe Valentina and Juliana's fathers weren't the only souls to experience transmigration..





	Deja Vu

**Author's Note:**

> "It's because we're connected...  
>  This was meant to be...  
>  We were destined to meet..."
> 
> ...again..

Valentina never tells Juliana just how far her belief of soulmates went, but there are times, when her sky blue eyes meet Juliana’s chocolate browns, that maybe they went beyond time with their souls and love. 

But there are certain times when they are just enjoying their days off, when they are sitting on the couch, entangled comfortable in each other with a serene sense of contentedness that the heiress feels like they've been there before. There are moments where Juliana's kisses seem to resonate deep within Valentina. And sometimes, Valentina finds a ping of fear in losing Juliana once again. It's overwhelming, nearly bringing her tears and she rationalizes that its the PTSD from being kidnapped. Her therapist has told her this will sometimes continue to happen.

And when they make love, the strong sense of Deja vu will wash over her, with that feeling of being in the exact same moment before, but in some otherworldly lifetime. 

It's so easy for Valentina to accept their love. Because it makes sense to her. It always has. Ever since the moment that Juliana had made her laugh in the park.

She doesn’t tell her soul mate about the strange dreams she has. How utterly post-apocalyptic they seemed, and how sometimes, it’s not Juliana’s brown eyes that she sees in her dreams. But earthly green rather. Or the love she feels for her lover is still very much the same, strong, unwavering, and absolute. But it always feels like she and Juliana are different people at times in her dreams. 

_In peace, may you leave the shore_

_In love, may you find the next_

_Safe passage on your travels_

_Until our final journey on the ground_

 

_May we meet again…_

**Author's Note:**

> Predestined Juliantina finding happiness around the same time of lexa's death and fall of Clexa's great love story...hmmm  
> I'm just messing around but I liked the idea of Clarke and Lexa meeting once again like she promised before...you know...


End file.
